Businesses may use digital coupons as an effective means of advertising in the today's digital world. However, businesses may lack sufficiently sophisticated technology for tracing social influence on customer purchase habits. For example, logging how many individuals a customer can influence in promoting a merchant's services and/or goods. Additionally, businesses may lack the technology to engage customers in sharing the digital coupon and thereby spreading an influence of the digital coupon. Businesses may also lack the ability to modify the value of promotions according to their social distribution or acquisition by customers. Conventional technologies may provide inadequate merchant/advertiser (e.g., businesses) control over extending the influence and value of digital coupons. Such limitations may hinder an understanding of customer behavior and thereby limit the effectiveness of the digital coupon. Further, such limitations may result in businesses compromising on their return on advertising spending (ROAS) that represents dollar earned per dollar spend on corresponding advertisement. Thus, there is a need for a technology that provides better control over the influence, value, and logging of digital coupons and improves ROAS of businesses.